


oh, camera man, swing the focus

by 4hwalls



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Rimming, Shower Sex, it does have a bit of plot though..., soccer players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4hwalls/pseuds/4hwalls
Summary: "Why tire yourself up that much?” He stood up himself, cleaning his hands on his shorts. “You don’t have to make an impression on the coach.”They walked up to the benches, Juyeon packing his stuff in a lazy way, not really caring if he put his things neatly inside his bag. He looked back at Jaehyun before heading towards the lockers, surprising the older, “It’s not the coach I want to impress, hyung,” Juyeon grinned, as if he had just won one over Jaehyun, “See you later.”
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 221





	oh, camera man, swing the focus

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i only post smut.
> 
> well, then have 5.3k words of soccer players!jumil porn.
> 
> enjoy :)

Their team finally managed to get to the finals, after some tough competition with the other A-list contestants, flying in and out of different European countries. Jaehyun was glad that he was able to be out of the benches for the last three matches, feeling proud of himself for getting headliners for his outstanding performance in them. He knew he did a good job and if wasn’t for his lack of patience with his rivals resulting in a red card, he wouldn’t have been on the sidelines at all. 

They were now in Vienna, Austria, and it was _hot_. It was mid-August, so it was to be expected but it didn’t make the weather any cooler. All of the players were currently in the field, running around trying to do their best to get something out of their coach, knowing the old man was hard to impress, having his favorites already. Jaehyun was one of them, which didn’t mean he worked any less harder than the rest of them. 

He did get distracted, though.

He has been helping Sunwoo for a while now, a new coming star player for their team, stepping on his feet to keep him steady as he did some sit-ups, when suddenly his roommate showed up, and lied down right next to them, starting his own set of the tiring exercise. Except it was a thirst trap for Jaehyun.

He has been ogling the slightly younger man for longer than he was aware of, since before he joined the team probably. Jaehyun had a crush on Juyeon, a ridiculous, teenage-like crush, and as hard as it was to admit at first, he was used to it by now, even if he had to keep up with Sunwoo’s jokes about the subject. 

Juyeon was hot, Jaehyun knew it, he knew it, and all the media outlets that were constantly trying to book the player as if he were a model knew it too. That’s why Jaehyun caught himself in a daze when the younger guy decided it was a good idea as any to hold his shirt between his teeth while he did his sit-ups. As if his shorts riding up his sweaty thighs wasn’t enough for Jaehyun to lose it. 

“Hyung, you’re staring,” Sunwoo mentioned from below, resting his elbows on the grass beneath him, breaking him out of his trance, “Also, I finished my sets for a while now. You can stop stepping on my feet, they’re starting to get numb, you know.” 

Jaehyun blinked, still a little bit hazy, before standing his hand out to help his team mate up, “Sorry, I… got distracted.” Jaehyun’s dazy tone gave him away, earning a teasing look from Sunwoo.

“You know everyone knows, right?” The brown haired boy lowered his voice, knowing that if it was two octaves higher, the modelesque player near them would probably hear their conversation. “Don’t need to pretend you weren’t drooling all over him. I just don’t understand why you haven’t gone for it yet. You’re usually bolder, hyung.” Sunwoo finished with a pout, receiving a glare from his senior.

“I wanna take my time courting him, okay? People might disagree but I’m a romantic guy, let me take things at my own pace.” He scoffed, looking at Sunwoo’s now bemused face. 

“First of all, who the fuck uses the word ‘courting’ anymore? Also, don’t give me this false ‘I’m romantic’ speech, I can hear you in the shower back in our place, okay? Please keep it down next time, by the way.” Jaehyun wondered for how long had he humiliated himself by doing what Sunwoo was implying, when someone like him could hear it and use it against him, as he did now. The younger threw his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders, bringing him closer so they could turn their backs to the other player, “What I’m trying to say is, your lover boy is right there, looking like a meal for you to savor, and you’re here talking to me. Go help him out, be bold, hyung!” As he said that, Sunwoo took his own advice, pushing Jaehyun in Juyeon’s direction, almost making his senior make a fool of himself by falling face first in the watery grass. It was enough to earn a look from him, at least. “Hey, Juyeon-hyung! I’m done with my training, Jaehyun-hyung can give you a hand now.” The spawn of satan himself, as Jaehyun would like to call his flat mate, gave him a pat on the back as if nothing had happened, leaving him to his own problems.

He saw that Juyeon was looking up at him, with his trademark kitten smile, when he looked down, “Hey, hyung. I’m almost finished here but if you’re willing to help, that’d be really nice.” Juyeon fixed himself again, sliding himself back to make space for Jaehyun, who was trying to get himself together, stepping on the other’s feet to clear his mind. But Juyeon didn’t budge. “Hyung, can you get on your knees on my feet? I also usually have someone holding my hips to give me better balance as they do that.” 

He— _what?_

Jaehyun’s been playing professional football for years now and this was most certainly his first time hearing someone saying they liked to be pinned down by the hips while doing sit-ups. He wasn’t complaining, everyone had their own unconventional ways of doing things, though he did have some difficulty keeping a straight face as he hesitantly put his hands on the tanned male. 

He wasn’t even trying to _not_ look at the way Juyeon’s abs flexed with every move, sweat gathering in the lines of his tensed muscles, which somehow made everything hotter for Jaehyun. At some point he swore he could hear small moans coming from him and— no, he was _not_ letting his horny thoughts cloud his mind, no. 

Looking around the field he could see all the other players gathering their personal gear to leave, most of them going to the lockers to take a shower while others left straight to their respective rooms, wanting to get some food and sleep out of the way. That made him realize he was probably deep in thought for a while now.

“Juyeonie, aren’t you done? You’ve been here since early in the morning, earlier than the coach himself,” Jaehyun said in a soothing tone, looking at his face and unconsciously caressing Juyeon’s hips with his thumbs, while the boy didn’t faze. “You’re great at what you do, you know? You shouldn't overwork yourself.” 

“I know,” The tanned man said in a breathy manner, stopping inches away from Jaehyun’s face with his final sit-up, smirking, “We make a great team, right?” 

Jaehyun pulled back instinctively, with a bewildered look, taking his hands off the other’s hips so he could stand up, letting his shirt fall back on his body, “I guess so… but still, why tire yourself up that much?” He stood up himself, cleaning his hands on his shorts. “You don’t have to make an impression on the coach.” 

They walked up to the benches, Juyeon packing his stuff in a lazy way, not really caring if he put his things neatly inside his bag. He looked back at Jaehyun before heading towards the lockers, surprising the older, “It’s not the coach I want to impress, hyung,” Juyeon grinned, as if he had just won one over Jaehyun, “See you later.”

Jaehyun wasn’t that good at catching allusive comments but he was pretty damn sure Juyeon just made a move on him. 

He decided to let go for the time being, scoffing at how forward the younger player was. Jaehyun looked around once more, figuring he could let his stuff there while he went to grab something to eat at the convenience store, since no one was around. He had forgotten how hungry he was, the only thing on his mind being a foggy sight named Lee Juyeon, who left him unable to feel anything other than _want_. Jaehyun felt like a teenager all over again thanks to him, but he could blame his interest on how long it’s been since he last got laid. Except he didn’t only think about Juyeon’s tight abdominal muscles or defined thighs and plump bottom lip, he sometimes caught himself thinking about how _cute_ his laugh was, whenever one of their teammates told a joke, and how he put everyone else before him during practice. 

Jaehyun grabbed his wallet from the external pocket of his training Adidas bag, shaking his thoughts away on his way to the shop. While walking he quickly realized two things: one, is that he should’ve taken his boots off, he felt like they were cutting off his circulation, and two, he’s a public figure and people _would_ stare at him. Thankfully he managed to brush everyone off with a wave, the security guard from the store making sure no one could come too close to him. 

He got inside, hearing the bell from the door ring to announce his arrival, making the two cashiers shriek when they realized who just got in. He muffled a laugh, as they reminded himself from his early teens when he idolized every single top football players. Now there was only one he was infatuated with. Jaehyun quickly scanned the shelfs and fridges, stopping in front of one to grab a chicken sandwich, not wanting anything too heavy, since he knew the hotel had an amazing dinner menu he could try later if he left some space in his stomach. 

To complete his snack he got a can of Monster, and a pack of nuts when he got to the cashier. Jaehyun put his wallet near the card machine to make his payment when his turn came, also giving a pair of autographs to the two ladies from before, who were almost begging for it. As soon as he got in, he came out, hearing the bell once more. 

Getting into the field, having finished his sandwich somewhere on his way back, Jaehyun gathered all his stuff and headed to the lockers, figuring no one would be there so he could have some privacy while showering. Not that he minded, to be honest, having grown used to seeing a diverse range of dicks on his life as a player. But having the place to himself was something he liked to have given the opportunity, which was now the case. 

Their locker room in this city was huge, it was something that Jaehyun noticed. Usually on the training centers they practiced at, the lockers would be small and have old muddy tiles with broken shower heads, meaning there would be over thirty sweaty men fighting for who was showering first, or who was showering at all if their time was scarce. 

Jaehyun took off his jersey and shorts, settling them next to his bag in the bench in the middle of the actual locker isle of the room. He stretched his muscles, noticing how tight they were after a whole day of running around nonstop, and prayed to God that the showers had some hot water running on them, so he could ease the tension on his body.

Putting his dirty clothes in an empty plastic bag he had, he made his way to the shower isle, bringing his towel and shower gel with him, clad only in his jockstrap— they were much more comfortable than boxers while wearing his uniform. Something made him stop dead on his tracks, though. 

_“Ah, ah, Jaehyun-hyung, ugh…”_

What the _fuck_ was that?

He wasn’t one to believe in ghosts but the scenario didn’t make his usual bravado stand out either. He was damn sure he heard his name coming from the void in the middle of an empty locker room, which was completely dark except for an old industrial light bulb turned on in the center of the isle he was at now. He was about to brush it off as nothing when he heard it again. 

_“Y-yes, fuck_ me _hyung!”_

No, no, no. That couldn’t be it. 

He might haven’t had that many chats with him but he was pretty fucking sure that was _his_ voice. Juyeon’s voice. 

And he made his assumptions true when he got closer to the sound, making sure the other could not hear his steps, and he swore he got a semi as soon as he saw the— fuck, as soon as he saw the damned masterpiece in front of him. 

Supporting his left leg on the medium sized shower bench, with his ass jutted out as he pistoned two of his own fingers in and out of himself, using his free hand to support himself on the wall, was the modelesque star player, his crush, his fucking roommate, Lee Juyeon. And now that he was closer he could hear all the profanities leaving his lips, along with some breathy but loud moans— which consisted mostly of his name. 

He could feel the boldness Sunwoo mentioned earlier finally catching up to him, when he inched closer to the other male, not being able to see his face though, as he had his head hanging down. 

Feeling the water stream falling down on him, Jaehyun swiftly grabbed Juyeon’s hips, the place feeling somewhat familiar from the help he gave him earlier. He heard the other gasp, losing his balance for a moment, making his fingers leave him, but made sure his back was flushed against his chest, “You called, babe?” Jaehyun said, naughtiness thick in his voice. 

Juyeon turned his head around, surprised, although relieved, with the sight, “Hyung? I— what are you doing here? I thought everyone left already–” 

Jaehyun laughed at Juyeon’s rushy tone, and turned his whole body around, pressing him against the opposite shower wall, “Good thing that I didn’t, hm?” He took his time examining the tanned male’s face, seeing all the traces he was looking for— interest, desire, submission. He brought his lips to the side of his jaw, leaving a light peck there, before looking at Juyeon’s distraught face again, “Care to tell me what is happening here?” His voice was as calm as it got, especially for the moment.

Juyeon was tense, unable to form a coherent sentence, “Was looking at you the whole day, and when,” He swallowed, looking directly at Jaehyun’s lips, before licking his own, “When you helped me earlier, I thought…” Juyeon was breathing deeply, trying to grind himself on Jaehyun’s lower body, but being held back from doing so by the hands pinning him to the wall.

Jaehyun held him tighter, digging his nails slightly on his skin, “What? You thought what, Juyeonie?”

Juyeon used the advantage of his free hands now, throwing them around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him close enough so that they were breathing each other’s breaths, “How good you would looking pinning me down by my hips while you fucked me into the next year, hyung.” His low voice was enough to make Jaehyun lose it. 

He closed the almost non-existent gap between their lips, smashing them together with way too much force, hearing the other let out a pained moan. Jaehyun’s hands fell from his hips to his perky, yet firm ass, delighting himself in how _whiny_ Juyeon sounded letting his walls down for him. He pulled away only to give more attention to the other’s neck, which was now bared to him, for him to mark the way he wanted— but he knew he couldn’t. He could do so in other places, though. 

“Turn around.” The command felt thick on his lips, but the other complied like the good boy he was showing himself to be. 

Jaehyun got down on his knees behind him, and he had to have some mind to not give it to the boy right away, planning on teasing him at least half as much as he did earlier in the field. He started by pressing some light kisses to his muscled behind, proceeding with light bites, groping each cheek on his hands, once again pressing his nails on the expanse of tanned skin. He parted them, and he couldn’t hold back at the sight of Juyeon’s open yet still so apparently tight hole. 

Juyeon was panting in anticipation, he has been giving hints for so, _so_ long now that he wanted Jaehyun, that he wanted his hands, his mouth, his whole presence around him, _on_ him. He didn’t exactly thought he would be able to rile the other man up as much as he did. But he was damn glad for being more daring than he usually was earlier, as he felt now the effect it had on his senior. 

He saw it before he felt it, the way Jaehyun’s tongue darted out of his mouth to make contact with his somewhat prepared hole. Turning his head around was a good decision, or so it seemed. He couldn’t keep the position for too long though, not with how teasing and slow Jaehyun’s kittenish licks were. The grip on his waist was still firm, keeping him still at least, but Juyeon felt like he could use a little more support, and his first instinct was to grab Jaehyun’s hair, shoving him deeper in the crevice of his ass. 

Saying that Juyeon was vocal was an understatement. He knew if anyone were to walk by the lockers they would be able to hear Juyeon’s pleas for Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun was also moaning himself, in the warm heat of Juyeon’s backside, but when he heard the other’s breath getting faster he stopped, “You think I’m gonna let you cum that easy, pup?” He got back up again, finally taking his jockstrap off in the process, letting his red dick hit the swell of Juyeon’s ass. Swaying his hands around his waist, he pulled him closer so he could nestle himself in between his cheeks, “Beg me. Tell me what you want and if I think you’re good enough, I might just give it to you.” Jaehyun said, eliciting a moan out of the younger boy. 

“P-please hyung, I’m sorry for earlier, I just really needed to feel you, fuck, I still do, please _fuck me_ , hyung.” Juyeon knew how to use his words well, even though he sounded like a bitch in heat, he was getting his point across. 

“ _Fuck_ , Juyeonie…” He could feel Jaehyun’s hand occupying the space his dick was not so long ago, dragging his fingers through his hole, and pushing them just enough to add some pressure, not quite slipping in yet, “What were you using to slick yourself up back here, baby? Don’t wanna hurt you.” He said, warm breath on Juyeon’s shoulder. 

He turned his head in the direction of the small shelf in the shower stall, in the same height of their heads, “The body oil. Don’t need much prep though.” He said. 

Jaehyun nodded, grabbing the open bottle and dispensing a considerable amount on his fingers and on the crack of Juyeon’s ass, making the younger gasp, “But I wanna feel my fingers on you, can’t I? Wanna feel if you’re as warm inside as you are on the outside, Juyeonie.” He pressed two of his fingers in at the same time, twisting them trying to avoid the other’s prostate for now, not quite done teasing him. The loud frustrated whine that could be heard was enough response for him. “How are you still so fucking tight, boy? Haven’t you fucked yourself enough so that anything could be slid in easily inside of you? Huh? Want me to make sure you achieve that?” 

Juyeon was gone, he was fucking gone. He was feeling too much at once, Jaehyun’s fingers and Jaehyun’s teeth and mouth, all lavishing him. He needed to touch himself, but as soon as he brushed his hand on his swollen cock, it was swatted away, “You’re coming from my dick alone, don’t you _dare_ touch yourself.” He used his free hand to get one of Juyeon’s arms behind his back, causing the younger to let out even more whines, “You’re not such a good boy, are you, pup?”

He picked up the pace, enough to make the boy loosen up but not enough to reach his special little hidden button. Juyeon turned into a mess, and Jaehyun could see his toned stomach coated in precum when he looked down, and he couldn’t believe it but Juyeon’s cock was so _pretty_. With someone with a body like Juyeon you wouldn’t really think one of the prettiest parts of his body would be his fucking dick. But it was. It wasn’t big by any means, it was just the perfect size for Jaehyun to tease and fondle as he wanted. 

It still felt like a dream to him, having Juyeon coming undone on his arms. Having Juyeon melt at just the touch of his hands, the only stimulation coming from his fingers inside, and barely so. 

Even though he wanted to tease him as much as he did, he felt like the boy wouldn’t last much more without being fucked, “Gonna fuck you now, okay baby? Are you ready?” He made sure to ask, grazing his teeth on his ear as he did so. The boy frantically nodded. “Do you have any condoms around here?”

“I don’t, but I’m clean.” Juyeon said, head slightly turned, “And I know you’re too, hyung, otherwise we wouldn’t be playing the finals, would we?” His bratty tone made Jaehyun want to kiss him, and so he did. Juyeon’s lips were full on the bottom and just a bit thin on the top, making it way too impossible to resist his provocations. With his free hand the boy grabbed his neck, pulling him in closer. 

Juyeon’s lips felt sweet, warm, and like it belonged with Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun licked in, taking his time savoring the other boy. They pulled away, lips red with the amount of blood that rushed to them. Juyeon stared at him for a moment, in admiration, before he spoke up one last time. 

“Come inside me, hyung.” Juyeon said, eyes closed and breath quick.

And then Jaehyun was pressing his cockhead against Juyeon’s not so tight rim, the pressure enough for it to pop in, inducing Juyeon into a mess of intelligible moans, the only thing Jaehyun could make up being the pleas for _more_. 

He took his time, the warmth engulfing his cock enough to make him lose his senses, but he held back, wanting to savor their time together. He looked down at where their body met, and let go of Juyeon’s arm so he could spread his cheeks just a bit more, just enough to see him disappearing inside, the skin around his cock stretching beautifully wide. 

Juyeon wanted to be pounded into, wanted to make sure he would have trouble running around the field tomorrow, even if it cost him a place in the main casting for the finals. His mind was hazy enough that he could only think about Jaehyun, and Jaehyun’s dick filling him up. 

He didn’t have to ask for it though, Jaehyun getting the memo as he tightened himself around him. 

“You make me want to ruin you, Juyeonie…” Jaehyun said, bringing his hands up to let his fingers graze on Juyeon’s nipples, just applying enough pressure for more stimulation. 

“Then do it already— _fuck_!” 

And so he did. Jaehyun used his whole pelvis strength to shove himself to the hilt into the tanned boy, making him lose his footing once more, almost slipping if it wasn’t for Jaehyun holding him up. Juyeon was now grabbing onto the nearby accessibility handrails to support himself, not being able to take everything Jaehyun was giving him at once without losing grip. 

The drag of Jaehyun’s cock as he pulled out was painfully slow. Juyeon wanted fast, rough, _nasty_. 

To make up for the slow pace while pulling out, he pressed in again with the same force as before, bringing Juyeon’s body forward as he did so. He took hold of the younger’s pretty _pretty_ cock, and jerked him enough to rile him up just a tad bit more. Juyeon felt like clawing at something, the rails suddenly not enough to hold him up. 

Jaehyun also felt the floor becoming to slippery, and he suddenly remembered the bench in the other room, “Juyeonie,” He pulled out, making the boy groan at the loss of contact, before turning him around, surprising him as he picked him up in his arms, “Don’t want you to fall. Let’s go to the bench.” 

Their short walk was made up of longing kisses, the kitten bites Juyeon gave him doing their job on getting him even harder. Arriving at the intended spot, Jaehyun laid him down, pushing his long forgotten stuff to the floor to make room for the younger. 

Juyeon surprised him once more with his flexibility, pulling his thighs flush against his own chest, baring himself open for Jaehyun to do as he pleased. The older leaned down, tasting Juyeon again, this time with a faint taste of himself. He licked around the red skin of his rim, smirking when he saw it clenching around nothing, the tight little hole already missing the presence of his dick. He licked up from his crack to his perineum, until he got to Juyeon’s tight balls, the contact of his lips against it bringing a loud mewl out of the younger. He only wanted to tease, though. 

Jaehyun got in between Juyeon’s legs, one knee pressing down on the bench while his other leg was on the floor for leverage. He pressed in again, his dick swiftly moving inside of Juyeon, as if it belonged there— which by now he truly felt like it did. 

Juyeon opened himself up more, letting Jaehyun drape himself over him, caging his head with his arms. The sound of the snap of Jaehyun’s hips against himself echoed through the room, as did his soft yet loud keens. They were both insatiable, not being able to resist one another after such a long time of _need_. 

Jaehyun soon noticed how Juyeon started biting his own lips, muffling his whines, “I want to hear you, baby, why did you stop?” He asked, pace unchanging. 

The tanned boy kept hold of his thighs, not being able to speak well as he got pistoned into by Jaehyun’s hips, “S–someone might, _fuck_ — someone might hear.” Jaehyun scoffed at that.

He moved his hands to Juyeon’s hips, making the younger let go of his own thighs so he could give him better access. Jaehyun gave a particularly hard thrust as he leaned down again to whisper in the boy’s ear, making him roll his eyes, “You were wailing like a dog while fucking yourself just a while ago, and now you’re worried someone might hear you begging for me to fuck you?” Jaehyun pulled back, looking straight into Juyeon’s eyes, “Tell me, baby. If it weren’t me who sneaked up on you, would you still let yourself be fucked like this? You think anyone could do the same as I do to you?” He asked, earning him a teary, desperate look from the younger. 

“N–no, only you, hyung, can o–only, _ugh_ , get like this with you! Please, please, go harder!” 

Jaehyun complied, keeping his pace until he started feeling a heat pooling up in his belly, feeling himself becoming closer. He knew the boy was too, if the pressure on his dick was anything to go by. He inched his head closer to Juyeon’s chest, trying to get him to come with him with extra stimulation, sucking and biting his nipples until they were red and puffy, “Baby, I’m close, _fuck…_ wanna come together.” Jaehyun was panting, not really keeping a coordinated move anymore, just seeking his and Juyeon’s release, thinking to himself how _good_ the boy actually was, not touching his dick once since Jaehyun prohibited him from doing so. 

Juyeon’s mewls were already endearing, but as he got closer to coming and got impossibly louder, it was impossible for Jaehyun to keep holding off his release, “Can I cum, hyung, please let m–me cum, _please_!” 

“Do it baby, cum for hyung, come on, _fuck_ ,” He felt Juyeon clench his walls even harder around him, a sign he was indeed done waiting, “Can’t hold it either, pup.” And then Jaehyun came, Juyeon following a moment after with a loud cry, his forgotten dick twitching untouched. Jaehyun kept fucking him through his orgasm, lathering Juyeon’s insides with his release. 

He laid on top of Juyeon for a while, trying to catch his breath again, feeling the younger’s gentle hands carding through his hair. He was still inside of him, the toned legs now hugging his body in a more relaxed way. Jaehyun wanted to take in the moment, letting himself be cuddled by his junior, both of them just enjoying each other’s presence in silence. 

After a while, even with the hot weather, it started getting cold and uncomfortable being in that position for so long, “What do you say we take an actual shower now?” Juyeon asked with an innocent grin, pulling Jaehyun’s face up just enough so that they could stare at each other.

Jaehyun pulled out of him, the two of them grimacing at the sensation of his cum leaking over their thighs— even though it looked hot for the older, “I think that’s a marvelous idea, Juyeonie.” He answered, pressing his lips in a smile before getting up, helping Juyeon to stand as well, “We should also clean this up, we made quite a mess.” 

They laughed, walking back to the showers, Jaehyun having to support Juyeon when he saw him limping thanks to their previous actions. They showered mostly in silence, occasionally joking about something they both found funny. When Juyeon asked for help scrubbing his back, he felt how tense his muscles were, “Are you okay, baby? You’re too tense, was it me?” He asked in a worried tone.

Juyeon turned his head but quickly hanged it down, not really having the courage to look at the other in the eyes right now, “Not— not really…” He stammered.

“What do you mean?” 

Juyeon was about to confess and he didn’t feel any calmer, “I kinda... like you? Been liking you for a while now, actually.” He laughed to try and ease his own tension.

Jaehyun laughed at how shy the boy sounded compared to a while ago, finding it funny how they both were such fools for not making a move on each other earlier, “You know I do to, right? Thought that was quite obvious.” He turned the younger’s body so they could face each other, his surprised look making everything funnier.

“Oh?” Juyeon let a sigh of relief, “Thank God, I swear I thought this was going to be a one time thing only…” He put his hand on his chest feeling it finally go back to its normal rate. 

“That’s what you were worried about? I should leave then,” Jaehyun said in a teasing tone, pretending to leave, and almost tripping when Juyeon pulled him back, pressing their lips together.

Their kiss this time was slower, unlike the others, taking their time exploring and getting to know the depths of each other’s mouth. Juyeon was the first one to pull back, finishing with light pecks on Jaehyun’s lips and nose, “You know what I mean, dummy.”

And Jaehyun obviously did. Especially when they went to sleep together later at their hotel room, pushing their beds together to be closer, and he was pretty sure that the weight of Juyeon’s head on his chest was something he was looking forward to feeling for a long time now. 


End file.
